Hear me Roar
by The Eternal Scribe
Summary: She was good at killing shit, and this world just happened to have a lot of that. Shit to kill. But now she had to figure out how to use the magic shit as well or she'd be the one killed. InfantrySI!OC. Romance? Eh. Maybe if she doesn't kill everyone, or be put in a crazy house.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Well, at least I posted something.

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Warnings:** So much cussing, SI OC, male in female body, violence.

….

…

"They keep on picking on you because you always hide your fore-head." Blondie commented, finger up like a nagging mother. "You're cute, so don't be afraid."

Sakura looked at her wide-eyed, it was the first time since she joined the academy that a girl had actually been nice to her. The other girls had picked up on herself consciousness and attacked her like starved dogs, if the blonde girl hadn't saved her then it probably would have led to-

"Thank you." She sent a small smile toward the other girl. "If you weren't there they would have kept on bothering me for sure. "

Blondie grinned and crossed her arms. "No problem." She cocked her head. "Hey want to hang out some time? I can help you with flower arranging if you want."

Sakura clenched her hands on her pants and nodded. "Sure." It would be nice to hang out with a girl her age, her mother kept on asking about it and she hated worrying her.

"Sounds great! See you tomorrow then!"

She waved as the girl walked off, a pleasant smile on her face until she was out of sight.

 _Ah._

She halted her hand and let it drop, along with the smile as she finally let go of the pants she had nearly ripped.

 _Those bitches should be happy that blondie came or I would have beat the shit out of them._

She scoffed and pulled the red bow off of her head to eye it suspiciously. It was silky, and matched her shirt, so it probably looked good. In other words it was super girly and Sakura didn't really care about looking good. The blonde was nice but no way was Sakura going to pick flowers with all the other girls.

"Flower arranging my ass." She muttered, and shoved the gift in her pocket. "Like Hell."

She had much more important things to worry about, like training to be a Ninja.

…

..

.

On March 28th a cute, pink haired girl was gifted to the Haruno family. She was small and loud when brought out into the world, she cried and slept just like any normal baby. She diligently drank her milk, giggled when they made faces and never showed a sign of being troublesome.

When she learned how to walk, well that's when things started to go wrong. Much like a baby bird learning to fly Sakura had taken to everything in front of her like a sponge and _soared._

 _(That was the day that Haruno Mebuki would remember for the rest of her life, when her seemingly perfect princess turned into a ferocious tiger.)_

Their child was everywhere, green eyes far more sharp then any child they had ever seen with a curiosity that would surely get her killed. Soon their peaceful lives, and any thought of a normal child, were brought to an end by the hands of their own daughter.

 _('Some delicate flower she was.' Kizashi Haruno muttered, hands on his knees as he panted. 'We should have named her Tora, she was far too fierce to be named after anything but a wild animal.')_

Sakura was indeed spirited, but that had been ingrained in her since she had been eighteen years old. Be motivated, disciplined and ambitious.

But then that had also been when Sakura was a Sergeant in the Infantry. So perhaps her parents were a little overwhelmed by the child they had been gifted. Most civilians never were comfortable around those like her, they tended to be loud and cursed heavier than any sailor in existence.

Ten years in the Military prepared her for a lot of things, she had moved around from base to base so she could adapt rather quickly to any situation. She had also been deployed a fair amount so battle really wasn't a big deal to her, well at least blowing things up wasn't. Honestly she wasn't all that experienced in hand-to-hand combat, she fought with guns and explosives not Kunai and magic shit.

The one thing she couldn't get used to was being a female. That shit was just weird and made her feel like a pervert each time she changed. Sakura easily was able to refer to herself as a girl, since to her it was simply just a word, but she never actually _felt_ like one.

Which was why she refused to wear the fancy red dress her mother offered and instead found a shirt with the same circle. Her mother had insisted since the symbol represented their family even though they weren't that well-known. Family pride and all that she guessed.

There was also the whole ordeal with being dead and all that. Sakura was pretty sure she was blown up, and sometimes at night she could hear the ringing in her ears, but here she was alive and well.

It was much too like reincarnation for her to be comfortable with, so she just settled with being high on drugs. What else would explain the Ninjas and magic they wielded?

Somewhere in her mind it seemed familiar, but Sakura had never been one to watch T.V. very much so she couldn't tell. But maybe her brain had remembered it and stuck her in the odd dream-world while she was doped up. That was the only logical explanation she could come up with.

Infantry members weren't exactly known for their brains after all.

In the very least at least she got to fight, if she had been in a boring dream-world she would have surely gone insane. As it was, she was already downplaying her level of maturity as much as she could handle, real or not she didn't want to be noticed by people. She liked being unseen so she could observe which lead to her acting like a relatively normal person when in the outside world. In an attempt to learn more about the world she was in she had to listen and gain information like she was on a mission, if she asked her parents they'd start to wonder exactly how intelligent she actually was and that was a no-no.

So she would be as patient and soft-spoken as she could when around others, but when alone she'd allow herself to act normally. She was pretty sure most people would be terrified to be around her if she acted like she used to while on the field.

Act normal, like a small girl just learning about the world. Smile when others did, cower when afraid and most importantly _don't hit anyone._

…

..

.

The small village they lived in was rather homely and for the most part Sakura could walk home without having to worry about being attacked. It was probably to do with the Ninja that were constantly around but she wasn't quite used to the level of security they had.

But while the Ninja were useful, they couldn't be everywhere.

Though she was rather surprised when they failed, on multiple occasions, to help out the poor blonde orphan. He was loud and very energetic so he wasn't very hard to miss, but neither was the attitude everyone seemed have toward the poor kid.

They really seemed to hate him, and she couldn't figure out why.

She peered at said kid as he ran off laughing from a furious shop owner, atrocious orange clothes acting like a beacon as he ran through the streets. His victim was covered in red paint, and very angry, but Sakura was all too amused to really care.

He was a mischievous brat that was for sure, but also clever underneath it all.

"Make sure you keep your distance from him Sakura."

She turned her head toward her mother, and caught hints of fear but not so much as most villagers and certainly no hate. Good, it seemed her mother seemed to have a level head on her shoulders.

"Why?"

Mebuki pursed her lips, and her gaze flicked toward where the blonde had run off to. "He'd probably drag you into too much trouble, and I don't think your father and I could handle that."

They certainly had enough to handle with their one daughter, Sakura mused silently and nodded like the good child she was.

 _(It wasn't like just yesterday she was cackling as she finally achieved twenty good push-ups, her mother watching with a hand on her heart and a rather concerned face. How did she raise such an odd and robust child?)_

Her mother eyed her for a second, the woman had raised her after all, and then sighed before she continued their journey.

Sakura followed, a small smile on her face as they traveled through the crowd. People passed around them, and she silently watched as they passed taking those that stood out.

Though they could blend rather well she could easily tell which of those Ninja's were simply by the way they walked. Their footsteps were light and picked up no dust as they walked much like cats on while they were hunting.

She watched, and learned, _keep your center of balance low, toe and ball of your foot first._ She gained a few odd glances but she was a child, it easily played off as some odd game she was entertaining herself with.

There was much to learn in this world, but she'd learn all she could. She'd grow stronger to protect her family, it was what she knew how to do anything else would probably lead to failure.

She was good at abnormal that much was for certain.

…

..

.

Two years ago that she had decided to become a Ninja. There wasn't a heroic reason why, she was restless and bored already and that was not a good sign. As it was she was pretty sure she would be forced to live this life out, so until someone came to kill her she needed to do something.

But she wouldn't allow some weakling to off her. No she would train until only the strongest was able to, though she was jerk to most she wasn't egotistical enough to think she'd be the strongest out of all of them. There would always be someone who trained more, with more experience, more anything that could kill her.

So until that day came she'd train, and wouldn't stop. The world she was in was full of so many possibilities.

They had _magic_.

Of course she was sure that wasn't what it was called, but she could honestly care less about the name. All she knew was people used to scale buildings without hands, teleport and all that cool shit. She also could tell that she had some inside of her, the little ball of electricity sort of just sat there all day. So she may as well use the thing.

Sakura had no idea _how_ to in the first place, so she listened to the gossip and eventually found what she needed.

There was an _Academy_ that _taught children how to become killing machines._

Her poor father had yelped in fright when she arrived home, slammed the door open and shouted that she was going to become a Ninja. And her mother nearly had a heart attack, but they weren't able to talk her out of it.

Whatever this world was, it was fucking awesome.

….

….

 **AN:** A short chapter, but there shall be more. Tell me what you think. If you want.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Seems that people are interested in this so far, I'm rather enjoying myself as well. Thank you for the reviews.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

 **Warning:** Cussing, SIOC

* * *

With her body low to the ground but high out of view and bright pink hair covered, Sakura waited.

Patience instilled upon her from all those nights out on the field allowed her to stay still, though her body threatened to twitch and bring attention to herself. She may be trained, but she still had a hard time staying in one place for very long. For one she was a child, and that meant boundless amount of energy, and second she was used to constantly being on the go. There wasn't a time she wasn't doing something, and if she found herself starting to feel bored she'd knock out a few push-ups.

To outsiders it was odd, they didn't understand how her mental state worked. But she didn't really give a shit what anyone thought.

Which was why she was currently hiding on a rooftop, awaiting her prey.

The Villagers here, in her honest opinion, were pieces of crap. They turned anger and hatred on a small blonde orphan, and even if Sakura had no idea why she wouldn't stand for it. The kid couldn't have possibly done something so wrong that the _whole_ village cast him out like trash. He had just been born, there was _now way._ So it must be something that happened before, people were prone to lingering on the past.

Bastards.

Finally the man stepped out, waving to his family ( _how cute, really)_ before shutting the door.

She covered her mouth when a snicker nearly blew her cover.

He took a step forward, his foot catching onto the string that would trigger her trap and a sharp snap echoed down the road. He only had a moment to look down, confused before he was taken out. With an impressive speed a pie, key lime to be exact, flew toward the man and hit him square in the face. The sweet smell made her slightly regretful that she had wasted it, but it was for good cause.

"Ah! Hot! Hot!"

The man staggered backwards, arms flailing majestically as his wife opened the door, worried about the loud screams. She gasped and ran toward the man, rag in hand.

Sakura held her breath and slid down the roof, turned around and jumped toward a nearby tree. The branch shook, but she wasn't too worried since the house blocked her from view. She sat down, placed her head in her hands, and finally allowed her breath to come out.

"Hahaha!" She held her stomach, tears nearly coming out of her eyes. _That's what you get for kicking a fucking kid to the streets when he's hungry, asshole._ Sakura had hated waiting for that pie to cook, she thought it would take _forever._ She knew how to cook, of course anyone could follow directions, but she really wasn't a big fan of it. Well steak was the only exception, it only took two minutes since she liked to have it nice and rare. But if the people continued to act as they did she would be an expert at cooking by the time it was over with.

If the people ever learned their lesson that was.

She calmed herself down and climbed back down the tree, took a moment to take off the handkerchief off of her head before she trotted off. For entertainment purposes only she passed by her victim, took delight in his reddened face and headed back home. No one called her out or suspected she was the culprit, how could they? She was just a small, cute girl.

Most of her days ended up with her hunting down people who bothered the orphan, if only to curb her boredom. When she had imagined the Academy, she thought of Basic Training, perhaps not will people yelling at you all the time and the constant stress but combat training nonetheless. They were supposed to be taught to kill people, that meant you had to have a strong mental fortitude and ( _in the very least_ ) average physical capabilities. There were very few people that were able to take a life the moment they were born, but if you were taught at a young age most learned.

But of all things they were given flower arranging classes.

There was no way in Hell anyone could force her into something like that. She was sure there was some other hidden meaning toward that, probably to teach them about poisons, but that's not what bothered her. It was the fact that it was only the females who had to take part in the class. They had split the class into gender specific groups and it had made sense to her. In the long run girls gained strength differently from males so in the beginning they should work on their weakness and strengths . But only for a little while, because they should have trained everyone together to prepare them for the real world. Here gender didn't matter, if you were strong you lived and that's what counted. There was apparently a female that could destroy boulders with a punch so it wasn't like females were weaker in this world. They could kick ass just like males if trained correctly.

She wasn't a teacher though, and this world was still new to her so maybe she didn't know what she was talking about.

If they weren't going to teach her how to be a Ninja, Sakura was going to have to take things into her own hands.

...

..

.

The library was huge and with multiple floors, Sakura nearly turned right back around.

Sadly Sakura was not book smart, she could survive in the forest with nothing on her back but hated reading a book for more then an hour. Her feet would start to tap, then her fingers would drum on the table and before she new it she had to walk around. But if she wanted to learn the fighting techniques she'd have to force herself to sit and read.

It wasn't hard to find what she wanted, but she wasn't quite sure what she was supposed to read first.

Their Ninja techniques were kept in fancy scrolls and while they seemed interested she bypassed them for the moment. As much of a fan as she was with the whole magic crap, _Chakra_ is what the teachers called it, she wanted to learn the physical aspect. Apparently you could run out of Chakra and while she knew she had some, she was pretty sure it was a very small amount. From what class taught her about all the Hokage's, she couldn't imagine her meager amount of Chakra being capable of doing such a thing.

Besides, she did like talking more with her fists. And it would certainly beat trying to remember all those hand signs. She'd just learn the basics that the school taught and study what she wanted on her own.

She grabbed a few scrolls, the ones that looked the most fun, and checked them out eagerly. It was pretty awesome that this village was okay with children being taught how to be assassins, otherwise she'd have to find some other way. Like watching the students older then her practice or sneaking into the library to get what she wanted.

So she trained. Before and after school she'd run into the forest to her clearing and practice. It was an attempt to run any excess energy out of her system while she trained it to get used to physical strain. Here her body was small, fragile and soft and she missed her old one. The body that could run six miles, arms that could endlessly pull her up and over the bar, the rough calluses on her fingers that made her grip deadly.

Her little part of the forest was perfect for her to go all out, sweat until her clothes were soaked and really just become an absolute mess. It was a nice grassy clearing with large trees that she could hit, and one tree in particular she could rest in. She wasn't quite sure how the tree ended up with a hole on the bottom, but it was awesome. Her little hideout wasn't all that large, but it hid her from prying eyes.

There in that hole, she started her map. It wasn't hard to find pictures of all the Hokages, and even less difficult to obtain them. The Villagers nearly worshipped their past leaders, and even had picture books of them. Not unheard of, but she had to roll her eyes at that. Heroes were good and all, and she could respect any soldier that died on the field but once again they relied to heavily on the past. Instead of thinking of what someone who was dead would do, she followed her instinct or the leader at the time. Which may be insensitive, but it's how she rolled.

With a thumb tack and string she started, first she picked up the First Hokage and pinned his picture, then did the same with the Second Hokage and so forth.

The tree guy sure was interesting, he was also able to control trees, and wasn't that fucking awesome? Sakura could just grow any fruit tree she wanted, create bait for birds and wait until they landed to attack and feast. She'd never run out of meat and that was an awe inspiring thought. His brother was one of her favorites, a cold and ruthless warrior that kicked ass and took names. He was pretty smart too it seemed, but she wondered what good it was to make a Jutsu that resurrected the dead? Sakura knew first hand how pissed one would be after they died to be brought back to life, you die and then it's the end. She'd accept that sort of peace and tranquility over her current situation in a heartbeat.

The current Hokage was also very intelligent it seemed to have learned so many Jutsu. Sakura would have given up and just learned to hit people until they couldn't move, like that one healer chick. He was old though, and she wondered when he'd step down and who exactly would be his replacement. Did the Village vote for the next Hokage? Or did they Ninja decide on their own?

Namikaze Minato was rather pretty looking she had to admit, _and_ defeated a rampaging Fox with a _F_ _rog_. She has to stop and think about that, stare at the pictures and wonder how a Frog could get so big, how a Fox could be so powerful. Where in the world said beast was at the moment? Something so powerful couldn't have disappeared without a trace. She was sure they probably hid it somewhere for safe keeping, and she would bet anything that they were trying to use it for their own will. That's how people were, greed for power overwhelmed even the greatest of heroes. Her village was small compared to the cities she used to live in, and like a anything that others may see as weak it looked for strength.

Once done she sat back and took it in. Her map wasn't all too big yet, but it was a good start. Many people would call her power hungry, but she liked to think of it as being ambitious. In the very least she wanted to be as powerful as Namikaze Minato, and if she somehow was able to achieve that then she'd reach for higher.

She was small, weak and helpless but she was getting stronger.

And that was _far_ more exciting then any flower arranging class.

...

..

.

Naruto notices the pink-haired girl once in a while and doesn't think much about her until she comes roaring into his life.

 _Literally._

The three bullies who had been picking on the small girl with pale eyes have him pinned to the ground, and even he isn't used to being punched so much. The Villagers don't go so far as to try and hurt him, they refuse to feed him and avoid him at all costs but never had they hurt him. But he supposes that's just as bad. The cold hatred that people sent him with their glares and the whispers that float around the streets as he passes haunt his dreams. He doesn't let it show, but that feeling alone is a lot worse then any physical pain they could put him through.

While the adults haven't touched him, this isn't the first time he's gotten into a fist fight with someone his age.

Naruto struggles as much as he can, and though he's been in the Academy for about a year he's no match against a group of boys. They play dirty and he's not all that good with his Chakra yet so his attempt at the Bunshin no Jutsu fails miserably.

He's not all surprised that the pale-eyed girl doesn't help, and he's sure that she's probably run away by now.

For a moment he can only wait it out until the boys get tired, shout at them and struggle as he may he can't do much against three kids.

There's a flash of pink, and then the one on top of him is gone with a sharp cry of pain. The two that have ahold of his arms pause and look at the place their friend used to be with eyes wide. The bushes a few feet away rustle and small girl approaches from where the boy flew off, bright pink hair tied a small ponytail and face covered in dirt.

They all stare.

Slowly she tilts her head upwards, green eyes bright and gives them a cheerful smile that nearly sparkles. There's this golden aura around her, one that speaks of peace and warmth. Naruto hasn't seen such a beautiful girl in his life and wonders if she's an Angel.

"I happened to pass by and noticed you guys seemed to be having fun,"

Her smile grows until her teeth show, and a prickle of unease makes him gulp. Suddenly he can spot how well trained her arms look, the confident gait that has her nearly trotting over to them. The kids are no better and stand up, obviously sensing that something was wrong with the girl. She _was_ cute, dainty and breakable looking, the perfect image of innocence. Naruto's instincts tell him otherwise.

"you don't mind if I join, do you?"

He has just enough time to scramble backwards before she's upon the two boys with a loud shout. Shocked, he only can watch as she hits one hard enough to send him on his butt, he cries out in pain and hits the ground harshly. His friend, terrified out of his mind doesn't even think before he's gone while shouting for his mother. The girl pauses, nearly takes a step forward and then shakes her head and mumbles something he can't hear.

Naruto doesn't dare move, not with someone as scary as the girl right in front of him.

As if sensing he's thinking about her she turns, and he can't help but flinch and cover his face. Please let this end quickly-

"Next time, make sure you know how to fight before you start one, yea?"

Her voice is soft, but the way she speaks is harsh and it sounds so odd that he looks at her through his arms curiously. She hasn't hit him yet, and saved him from the three jerks so he wonders if perhaps she's an ally. He hasn't found a single person in this Village that would even try and stop the bullies, much less beat them up.

Whoever she is, he's pretty sure that she's an Angel, a really _really_ scary one. But an Angel all the same. Why else would she have saved him?

Naruto frowns and gets up. "They were being jerks to one of my classmates! I wasn't going to do nothing!"

The girl raises a brow unimpressed and he finally notices the state she's in. From head to toe she is mostly covered in bruises and cuts as if she constantly got into trouble. He wonders if she went around beating kids up all the time, or if this was just a one time thing. Whatever she was up to, she was doing a lot of it.

"Whatever you say kid."

He hesitates to stop her when she turns to leave, and she's gone by the time he gathers enough courage to try and speak out. Naruto can't remember the last time someone had treated him so casually, and a grin spreads on his face without permission.

He was going to find her and make her his friend.

The next day he nearly sprints to class, exited beyond reason. He knew that she was familiar, he had seen that brightly colored hair in his class! It took him a moment of trying to recall why it felt like he had seen her before, but the realization nearly had him up all night. For once he ignores the looks and rushes passed all the kids that were saying goodbye to their parents.

Naruto spots her in the back row, she's much less dirty and her hair is decorated by a cute red bow so that her face isn't covered by her bangs. He halted a few feet away from her desk and she looks up to him, gaze bright and happy.

He feels like he's looking at a completely different person. Though she looks like her, this girl can't be his savior. She looks too...girly.

"Can I help you Uzumaki-kun?"

Her voice is softer too, and he nearly apologizes and turns around.

But then he notices the bandages on her hands that reach up to her elbows and laughs. "Nope! Mind if I sit here?" She was very different, but with those bandages being in the same place all those bruises had been, he was sure that he found the right person. Naruto doesn't know why she was acting so different though, before she had been so awesome.

She doesn't say no, and he takes it as a yes. He has to hold himself from jumping in his seat as he turns and leans toward her.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto what's yours?"

"Haruno Sakura..."

Naruto knew for certain, they were destined to be the best of friends.

* * *

 **AN:** I'm rather entertained by this story so I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. ^.^


End file.
